Signals received at a receiver are typically processed to compensate for interference due to frequency dependent loss. As an example, adaptive equalization is performed to compensate for inter-symbol interference due to channel loss. Known techniques for adaptive equalization have been used in the area of digital magnetic/optical recording and low speed digital communication such as modem and wireless communication. These techniques, however, typically cannot provide effective high speed data communication over distances greater than a few meters. Consequently, known techniques may not be suitable in certain situations.